Existing advanced composite materials used in, for example, aerospace structures and aeronautical applications do not satisfy the performance demands of those and other applications. Accordingly, there is a need for reinforced composite materials having improved mechanical properties, such as higher ultimate strength, strain-to-failure, fracture toughness, fatigue life, impact resistance, damage tolerance, damping and other advantages. There is also a related need for methods of fabricating such improved materials.